


The Story of Pizza-Chan

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Donnie is weird, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Raph is freaked out, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a fic based off of a joke on a save rottmnt stream. Sorry that it is rushed. There may be more chapters.
Kudos: 5





	The Story of Pizza-Chan

It was was a dark and stormy night. The lair was cold and empty, except for a certain turtle in his lab. All the others were our fighting crime, while Donnie was doing something actually important. He worked for hours on end, never taking a break. It took days, nearly a week, but he was willing to do anything to complete this project. This project of his will change the world. If it will change for better or for worse, he doesnt know, but he knows that it must be done.  
Donnie's hand shook as he gazed down at his now finished creation. His blank stare turned into a wild, crazed grin. He began to cackle loudly, lightning and thunder booming along with him.  
As he gently lifted up his creation, he smiled.  
"Pizza-Chan. That shall be your name."  
The pizza, that had arms, legs, eyes, and a mouth gurgled. Of course it couldnt speak, for it was just made. It couldnt even comprehend what Donnie had said.  
Donnie sighed and walked over to a huge box. He gently set down Pizza-Chan inside the box, amd then procceded to his room. His hard work was complete, so now he shall rest. As he left, the sentient pizza continued to gurgle. A few hours later, once the pizza had quieted down, another turtle walked in.  
"Hey Don, you doin' okay-" the snalping turtle paused when he realized Donnie wasn't there. He sighed in relief once he realized that Donnie mist have finally gone to sleep, but his attention was soon drawn towards a huge box. Walking and looking into it out of curiosity, his eyes widened in horror as he finally found what his brother had been working on.  
"....dONNIE-"


End file.
